Second Chance
by justastrugglingwriter
Summary: Olivia Peters is in a car crash the night Stiles' mom dies. She returns to Beacon Hills 7 years later to stay the summer with her 2nd brother and father. During her visit she meets Derek and begins to fall for him. But will he be too afraid to fall for her when he still can't get over his first love Paige, not to mention, every woman he loved after her is crazy! Pls give a chance!
1. Second Family

*Sheriff Stilinski*

I drive up to the scene, sirens blaring. An overturned car lay 20ft to the side of a curved road, surrounded by a firetruck and a few cop cars. I saw a young, blonde girl on a gurney, supplied by the fireman no doubt, being set down away from the commotion as I park my cruiser. I get out and one of the younger cops approach me.

"Looks like we got a hit and run." Deputy York updated me as we walked towards the accident. "A driver, suspected drunk, was taking the curve on the wrong side of the road and hit these two girls head on. Their car flipped to the side of the road there, but the other driver must have taken off without stopping. We were able to get one girl, named Olivia Peters, out of the wreckage but it seems the other, Emily Peters, is stuck."

We stop near the ambulance Olivia was being held in and I glance towards where Emily lay on the ground, indeed underneath the car. How does something like that even happen. "Paramedics?"

"They're on their way now. We've been instructed to keep the girl calm until then." He answers me. "But Stilinski." He frowns. "It's not looking good."

"She's awake?" I ask stunned. That's got to be the worst thing I can imagine for a girl in her position right now. A young girl, no older than 17, pinned underneath a car with no way of getting her out.

"Yes, Emily is. She was the one that told us what happened. Olivia, on the other hand, still hasn't woken up. But she seems like she will pull through." He assured me as he went to go sit with the unconscious girl leaving me to comfort the one awake.

I walk up towards the blonde headed girl laying on the ground and sorrow flooded through me. It upset me to see her in so much pain. Tears slowly streamed down the slide of her face and I could see blood painting the inside of her mouth. The car pinched her right in the middle of her stomach, probably creating internal bleeding. My eyes started to water before I pulled myself together, _I have to be strong for her._

I knelt down beside her and allowed a warm smile to come to my face. "Hello, Emily isn't it?" I asked her softly.

She looked up at me and returned a smaller smile. She nodded her head. Pain pinched a nerve somewhere in my chest. Such a sweet girl. Her tears made her bright, blue eyes look like the Ocean.

"I'm Deputy Stilinski. Do you mind if I sit and talk a while to you?"

"I don't mind at all." Her voice sounded strained.

"So where were you two heading tonight?"

"We were heading back home from a road trip. We live in San Francisco and wanted to tour the country for the summer." She explained. A bigger smile spread across her face. "My sister just turned 16 and I wanted to take her…take her…" Her smile faded and face scrunched up in pain as she started coughing up blood, splattering it on her lips. "I'm sorry," she choked.

I grabbed her hand from her side and gave her a sympathetic look. "Don't be sorry," I chuckled trying to cheer her up. "It's ok, everything will be ok."

She tightened her grip on my hand so much that I thought she would break it before looking up at me with a serious look on her face. She told me, "if you want to be with her, go now."

I froze looking down at her. Is she talking about Claudia? I just saw her in the hospital this morning. Of course we knew she was dying, which hurt to admit, but she still seemed to be hanging in there. _No, there is no way this girl knows about Claudia. Absolutely no way._

I fixed my confused face, allowing a more cheerful one to surface. "You can't get rid of me that easily. I'm staying right here." I gave her hand a small, reassuring squeeze and told her she should rest now.

She stared at me, a slight grin appearing, "Thank you." I felt my eyes start to water again as she looked up to the stars.

When the paramedics arrived, I never let go of her hand. Not too long after they pulled her out, her eyes shut and heart stopped, declaring her dead. I told the station that I would deliver the news to the sister in the hospital and left without another word. I wanted to let a few tears come down my face on the drive over but held them in longer. I had one more young lady to be strong for tonight.

I arrive at the hospital, trying to shake off my nerves as I walk in. I glance toward the waiting room as I walk past it and notice my son sitting on a seat, holding his head in his hands. I stop and change direction towards him instead. When I hear him crying, I froze. He looks up at me, cheeks flushed red and tears staining his face. I give him a questioning look and when he shakes his head, looking back down into his hands, my heart drops.

I go to sit next in the chair next to him, my legs suddenly feeling like jello. I can't hold back from crying any longer as I pull him into a hug. He hides his face in my shoulder making my uniform damp. But I don't care about it, I let him. He had been here for her when she died and I was not. He is nine years old and was here all by himself watching his mother die, and I was not. I wasn't here because I didn't believe that a girl could possibly know about my wife's condition. I didn't believe. I just did not believe.

I sat with Stiles for a few hours before a nurse came over to me telling me Olivia was waking up. I was not ready to tell this girl about her sister knowing that it will bring her the same feelings Stiles and I have right now. I put my hand on my son's shoulder, give him a kiss on the head, and stand up. On my way to her room, I attempt to brush off all my emotions so that I could do this with some sort of professional manner.

Her door was open when I stood in the entrance of her room. She looked so much like the girl whose hand I held as she took her last breathes. She had scratches on her face and arms, her left wrist was wrapped, and the doctors told me that she broke 3 of her ribs. All in all, it could have been a lot worse. That still didn't make it an easy sight to see though.

I lightly tap on the door. "Knock knock."

Her eyes fluttered open, I could see the bright blue color from where I stood.

"May I come in?" I asked softly.

She nodded her head and when I came up next to her, she asked in a croaky, weak voice, "water?"

I smiled at her, turning around to the sink. I twisted the handle leaving it on a moment to make sure the water was as cold as it could be, I filled up a cup and gave it to her.

"Thank you," she said in a husky voice, taking a drink. I sat next to her silently until she had finished, thinking about how to start this conversation. She set her cup down after a moment and almost as if she was reading my mind, she asked, "how is Emily?"

I looked up at her with a certain tenderness in my expression. I took a deep breath. "Olivia." I paused a moment to consider the right words but all that came out was, "I'm sorry."

I could tell that she understood what I meant by that and didn't say anything else. She seemed to go into a sort of trance and stared into a faraway place that I couldn't see. We sat like that not saying one word. About half an hour passed and I decided that I should take Stiles home. I stood up and reached in my pocket for a piece of paper and pen so I could write my number on it. I broke her from her daze when I reached over and held her hand.

She watched me as I put the little paper into it and instructed her, "If you ever need anything. Anything at all. Call me. You can call me if you want to talk, need someone to come pick you up, need a place to stay, need someone to bail you out of jail." I said that last part hoping to catch a grin. She obliged with a small lift of one of the corners of her mouth. It seemed that's all I would be able to get.

"Thank you, deputy—"

"Call me John, please. I'll be back in the morning to check on you, ok?" I gently squeezed her hand and began to walk out. I couldn't help it. Something about this girl made me want to be a part of her life and take care of her. Maybe it's because we both lost someone close to us tonight and could relate. "Get some rest, kiddo."

As I stepped outside the room, I was surprised to find that Stiles was sitting on a chair right outside the door. I hadn't realized he followed me this way. I wonder how long he's been sitting here.

He peered up at me with a grimace still on his face. I felt a knot within me twinge a bit, a knot that had been there since I saw that girl trapped under the car. I have a feeling that it's not going to leave me anytime soon either.

Stiles stood up, pulling me from my thoughts. I was about to grab his shoulder and lead him down the hall and out of the hospital. But, before I could, he stepped inside the hospital room I had just come out of. I turn around and watch him as he goes up to Olivia's bed. She stares at him the entire time. He sat in the seat I was occupying only a moment ago and grabs her hand.

"I'm sorry about your sister," he told her. With a tear creeping to the edge of his eye, he practically whispered, "She is with my mom now." He closed his eyes, the little drop of water finally escaping down his cheek. He leaned forward and put his face on the bed, concealing it. A look of grief came across her face as she lifted her hand to touch his head. He glanced up at her, beginning to cry again, and crawls up next to her in bed and wraps her in a big hug which she returned.

They held each other, letting out quiet little sobs. I guess Stiles felt the same way I did, because when I finally told him it was time to go, he wanted to stay with Olivia. He managed to bring a smile to her face as he told her that she better call him when she leaves. I don't think she realizes that even though she lost a sister tonight, she just gained a brother and second father.

 **A/N Thank you all for reading. I have major plans for this story so please stay with me and follow the story. I also would love it if you reviewed it. I really like to know how I'm doing and if I need to improve on anything. Also, don't worry. Derek Hale is introduced later in the story. I haven't forgot about my man. *winky face***


	2. Back to Beacon Hills

**-7 years later-**

*Olivia Peters*

"Making my way down town

Walking fast, Faces pass

And I'm home bound

do dodo do do, do dodo do do"

I tap on my steering wheel singing along to the radio as I drive. I can't help but to listen to this song every time I drive to Beacon Hills. I was always excited to go see my second family.

"Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way, Making my way

Through the crowd

do dodo do do, do dodo do do"

I had been keeping in contact with them ever since my sister passed and within the last seven years, they've helped me through a lot more than just that. I talk to them at least once a week catching up and seeing how they are doing. John has been the Sheriff for a few years now, so proud of him, and Stiles is a junior in high school. Wow! A junior! My little Stiles is growing up so fast.

I feel closer to these two than the majority of the people back home to be honest. Not that I don't have good friends. It's just. I lost touch with most of them after High School and the one or two that I do stay in touch with, are all married with kids. Then there are my parents who are always working, not giving us much time to talk. They also really weren't the same with me after what happened to Emily. When I turned 18, I moved out and started living out of my car, traveling and writing, just to get away from it all.

I started writing because of Emily. When she was gone, I didn't show much emotion towards the matter. At least on the outside. Don't get me wrong, I miss my sister. I miss her so much. I'm simply a happy person, smiling at anything and everything. I've never done well with showing feelings that make me sad like that on the outside. I hold it all in and just go numb. I can't help it. I guess I must have some disorder. That's nothing unusual. I can just add it to the pile of other things people say are wrong with me.

My therapist; yea, my parents got me a therapist instead of just talking to me themselves; recommended I start to write. That way, I still have some way of expressing my grief from my sister. I did what she said and started a journal. Then I began a blog. I gained so many followers and good reviews for my writing on my blog that I decided when I was 18 that I would just try and write professionally.

It seems to be working for now. I have 2 published kids' books, nothing too big yet, and I read in bars and schools for a few extra bucks. I'm hoping my next work is an actual book though. Something for an older generation to read.

It's not much money to live on but when I get myself in a bind, I usually just sleep in my car. It's not an extravagant life style, but I like it.

So now, I'm heading to the Stilinski's home to stay for a few months. John said I could stay as long as I like in their spare bedroom. Apparently he likes the female touch I usually hold within the house.

Last time I spoke with him, he sounded exhausted. Stiles sounded a little off too. Like something is wrong and they weren't telling me. That's the only reason I decided that I would stay for such a long time. I usually visited for a week at the most. I don't even stay in San Francisco with my parents for that long.

I don't know what it is, but I always want different scenery. Actually living in a place for more than a few weeks makes me bored. Not to mention, the less time I stay somewhere, the less I have to deal with my annoying ability.

I know my sister was a banshee. She and I both were given some sort of 'gift' as she liked to call it. We never told anyone. That's why we were so close. If we needed someone to talk to about it, it was each other.

I had a 'gift' too. Similar to hers as it relates to death, but it is also something completely different. She could sense when someone was about to die and find dead bodies. I, on the other hand, could speak to the ones that didn't cross over yet. The ones that lingered in the void between the lands of the living and dead.

It probably wasn't easy for her to know who would die and to find their bodies, but at least she didn't have to speak with them and have them follow her around because she was their only contact between worlds. I don't even know what to call myself. What kind of being exactly has this ability, and this power doesn't just stop there.

I, somehow, emit off this certain strength to them. I've learned that the newly dead, appear to me as if they were still alive. They would be whole and colorful and solid looking. However; the longer they refuse to cross over, the more they fade. It takes a life time before they disappear into thin air.

The strength I give off to them, helps them to solidify and become whole looking again. Only to my eyes, of course. They are still dead. But it makes them feel better and I think it helps them to remain in the void longer.

I don't know why they would want that. No matter how much strength I give them, they still age in the void. They don't stop aging until they give into whatever reaper wants to take them.

I also learned how to block this energy from radiating from me as long as I think about it. That way, they don't bother me as much. I feel bad, but hey, they are dead and taking my strength won't bring them back. Or at least I don't think so.

So that's another big reason I choose not to stay in a place for too long. The longer I stay, the more it attracts them.

But my boys aren't doing well, and I know it. So I'm moving in with them for as long as I think they need me there…or until they kick me out.

I laugh to myself trying to imagine them actually kicking me out.

At last, I pull into the drive way looking up at the 2 story house in front of me. My stomach does a flip from all the elation pulsing through me. I can't wait to see them again.

I park my car and walk up to the door. Before I knock, John opens the door with a huge smile pulling me into a tight hug.

"Olivia! It's so good to see you. You're earlier than I expected. I haven't even gone to the store yet."

I pull away from his hug with a knowing smile. "John, we both know that you would rather I do the grocery shopping while I'm here."

He chuckled. "Well, you got me there."

He then helped me grab my things from the car and bring them up to the spare bedroom that I would be staying in. "Where's Stiles?" I asked him. I wanted to find out what the spastic teen had been up to since we last spoke.

John had an unsure look on his face and scratched his head. "Oh you know. He's around…Doing whatever teenage boys do." That was vague. "Probably with Scott."

"I see." I slightly raise my eyebrow and give a small smile. "I would have thought that he would have wanted to be here when I arrived."

"Oh, he does. Or did." He assures me. "He's just been dealing with a lot lately. We both have. And like I said, you're early. I can give him a call for you if you want me to?"

"No, that's ok. I'll let him get away with it for now." I joked. "Well, I'm going to put this stuff away and then go get some food. Do you wanna come with?"

"No, that's ok. I have some work that I wanted to get started on. But there's some money in the jar under the sink cabinet. Go ahead and take that with you when you go. Also the spare key is taped to the bottom of the mailbox."

He brought me into another tight hug and left me to get settled.

I didn't realize how nice it was to have a closet to hang clothes in again. Or a counter that I can set what few bathroom products I have down on it. Even my couple pairs of shoes had a place. I took out my laptop, which was the last item occupying my bag, and set it in the nightstand draw hooked up to its charger.

Well, that was everything. I washed up in the bathroom, then went downstairs to grab some money from the jar and left.

I didn't go straight to the store though. I had someone to see first.

I drove to a nearby flower shop and bought some really pretty daisies with my own money before arriving at the Beacon Hills Cemetery.

I know it's weird that we buried my sister here instead of in San Francisco but something inside me made me insist my parents allow her to rest here. Not to mention, San Francisco never really felt like a home to either of us. We were always happier being anywhere but there. That's why she wanted to take me on that trip so bad. So, I guess in a way, I wanted to bury her here because I knew she would never rest easy if she was in San Fran with our parents and well, this place was where she died.

I parked my car on the side of the road and walked through the gate. My sister was the first one on the right side. Easy to find.

I kissed my fingertips, touching the top of her grave and replaced the old dead flowers, that I had put there the last time I visited, with the new ones. "I miss you," I whispered.

Hearing a woman sobbing behind me broke my gaze from my sister's resting place. I glance over to her. A man held her as they knelt down at a small grave. A boy stood to the side of them with a look of hurt on his face. I could tell it was a new grave because the dirt had not settled and was still freshly piled.

They were a few rows back, but still close enough for me to hear the boy try to get the couples attention. "Please, mommy," the boy pleaded. "I'm fine, see? Look at me! Everything is ok. I'm right here. Please just look at me!"

My heart broke when I heard his voice cracking from being so upset. I shouldn't pry into their business but I couldn't stop looking at them.

The boy noticed me staring. Glancing at the couple and then back up at me, he began walking in my direction. My eyes followed him as he reached me.

"You can see me?" His face was sad. He didn't look any older than 8.

I nodded my head.

He looked toward his parents and back to me. "They're sad."

I nodded again.

He sniffled a quiet sob. "They can't see me, but I'm right here. I want them to know I'm ok and I don't want them to be sad."

I was full of sorrow for this little boy. He couldn't understand that even though they can't see him, they could still feel his presence and that is what's making them ache inside. That as long as he is around, they will never recover from his death.

What do you say to a child to help them crossover? I usually deal with people older than him and can just be blunt about the matter. I didn't want to make this less easy on him and make him feel worse than he already was. He knew he was causing them pain, he just didn't know how.

"It will be ok, you know." I began. "They know you are here."

"Then why are they so sad." He shifted his eyes to look at mine.

I knelt down to his height. "They are sad because even though they know you are here, they miss being able to see your face and give you kisses. They are sad because they love you and you were taken away before they were ready for it. It's ok though," I smile at him. "You will see them again one day. These feelings you have right now, they go away. I promise you, they do. But do you know what helps them to go away faster?"

He shook his head.

"Letting them go." I paused. "You have to tell them goodbye. Don't worry. It's not goodbye forever. It's just goodbye for now. I mean it when I say that you will see each other again."

The boy looked at his feet, finally seeming to understand what I was telling him.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Michael."

"Such a grown up name, for a grown up little boy." His eyes meet mine again. "Be brave, Michael. Do you think you could do that for them?" I gestured my head toward the still weeping couple.

Michael let out a deep breathe. "Yea, I can do that." He wiped his tears from his eyes and grinned at me.

"Now," I stood up letting a smile surface my lips. "I think it's time, don't you?"

With a little more energy in his movement, Michael walked back to his parents. I nodded at him reassuringly when he glanced up at me a final time. Then, giving both his parents one last kiss on each of their cheeks, I could faintly hear him whisper, "I love you," and fade away.

Once Michael disappeared, his parents had stopped crying. It seemed a weight had been lifted from them and they could breathe again. This feeling was the only reason I didn't mind my abilities so much. My 'gift.'

I give the family their privacy again as I return to my sister. I sat with her, talking for a long time. Talking about what just happened, about mom and dad, about John and Stiles, how some of her friends are doing back home, wondering what her life would be like if she was still here, and many other different topics. I had to have been there for 2 hours, sitting and lying beside her.

When my stomach started grumbling, I decided it was time to go. I sat up and began to pick some of the grass from my hair. I definitely can't wait to take a shower tonight.

I stand up, brushing off my pants and shirt and look up. I noticed a man down a ways putting what looked like purple flowers on a grave. I couldn't see him very well. The only things that stood out were his leather jacket and black hair. I saw him look my way and with my cheeks heating up from being caught staring at him, my eyes shifted back to my sister's grave.

I gave my sister one last kiss with my hand, whispered, "I love you," and left to the grocery store.

 **A/N So I know I only mentioned Derek a little towards the end there, I promise there will be more. I just needed some informative chapters first. Thank you all for reading and please let me know what you think so far. :)**


	3. Out For Ice Cream

This bed is so soft. It's a little after midnight and I'm just now going to sleep. Stiles came home just in time to help me make dinner. It was so exciting seeing him again. We couldn't stop cracking each other up. John came home just as we finished cooking. I think they appreciated having a home cooked meal.

John had to go in for his actual shift at the station when we finished eating. Stiles told me that recently he's been over working himself. When I asked him why, he just told me that some stuff was brought to his attention and now he is relooking at a lot of his past cases.

After Stiles and I cleaned up the kitchen, we hung out in his room for hours catching up with one another. I hadn't stayed at their place in about a year, if not longer than that. And when I did, it was only for a weekend. He was just starting school as a sophomore. I remember he had gotten in trouble with John for listening into the police scanner. I guess there was some girl cut in half and left in the woods. I never did ask him about that. I left the next day to go to Arizona.

I tried going to my room at a decent time. Mainly because Stiles looked like he needed the sleep, but he insisted that he was fine and wanted to stay up longer. I ended up staying with him until just a few moments ago.

Now I'm lying in this bed. I can feel all my muscles relaxing one by one, my breathing becoming slower, and my eyelids growing heavy. I think a good night's rest would do me some good.

I let my body fall asleep only to be woken up no more than two hours later by Stiles screaming. I jump out of bed and sprint to his room. I was about ready to fight whoever was causing his distress when I opened the door finding no one else there but him. He had screamed himself awake.

I ran to Stiles, grabbing him from behind. He thrashed against my grip still screaming as I tried to sooth him, "It's ok. Stiles, I'm here. I'm here. It's ok. It's ok." I spoke as gently as I could, holding the shaky teen as he quieted down. His breathing was uneasy and I could still hear the panic in it.

I readjusted myself on his bed so that my back was against the wall and he was still wrapped in my arms. He held onto me with a death grip, trembling. I lightly stroked my hand through his sweaty hair trying to ease the tension built up from his nightmare.

What could scare him like this? I felt this powerful emotion, I don't know what it is, but it was bubbling deep inside me, wanting to hurt whatever could do this to him. I felt like mother bear protecting her cub. Except the intruder was in his head, so I was helpless to do anything to make it go away. It was a horrible feeling and I wanted it to go away.

A knot was forming in my throat, making it harder to breath. I took in a long breath and slowly let it out to calm myself.

I felt Stiles' grip loosen. "Olivia..," he began. His voice sounded coarse. I knew he was probably trying to indicate that he was fine now. But no. No he's not. I know he's not. He doesn't have to play brave for me.

"Shh, it's ok, Stiles. I'm not going anywhere." I assured him. "Try to go back to sleep. I'll be right here."

It was all that I could do, but I was pleased when he just accepted that I was staying with him and nodded his head, tightening his grip around my arm again.

I kissed his head, my hand still combing through his hair. "Good night, Stiles."

It took a long time, but he slowly stopped shaking and let himself relax. I managed to fall back asleep about half an hour or so after I heard him quietly snoring.

When I woke up, it was still dark out. My neck and back were sore. Probably from falling asleep at such an awkward position. Stiles still lay sleeping in my arms. A smile came to my face as I sit there, looking at him. I don't feel a need to sleep any longer. I actually kind of feel like going for a run.

I was about to move, but I didn't know how to get up without waking Stiles. He looked like a little puppy that decided to crawl up with me and fall asleep on my stomach.

Slowly, I moved him off of me. Every time he stirred from the movement, I froze. But I was eventually able to wiggle out from under him and head back to my room.

I changed into a sports bra, a loose muscle shirt, some shorts, socks that were knee high, and my sneakers. I grabbed my car keys and headed down stairs and out to my car. I made sure when I passed by Stiles' room that he was still sleeping soundly. He was.

I hopped into my car and started driving around to find a decent path to run on. I eventually found a stream cutting through the woods and pulled up next to a black Camaro in an open dirt area near it. I assumed other people must run this route too. Getting out of the car, I locked the doors and placed the keys on the inside of the tire. I hated running with things in my pocket. I didn't mind holding my phone so much though.

I put my headphones in my ear and started running, following the stream through the woods. It was nice to breath in the clean air out here. It made me feel alive and I could feel tingles shooting through my body, putting me in a better mood.

I jogged further and further into the woods. The sky was dimly lit, but my eyes had adjusted enough that I wouldn't trip over anything.

I came up to an open area. About to jog past it, a figure moving near the stream almost had me jump out of my skin as I yelped in fright. I stopped in my tracks, bent over clutching my heart and taking deep, half-laughing breaths.

"Holy crap, you scared the hell out of me," I laughed at the figure.

The sitting, dark haired girl turned towards me with a confused face. "What?"

"I'm sorry, you just scared me." I straightened up still clutching my chest and trying to catch my breath.

She was fair skinned and I think she even might be around my age. I saw the only blemish she had was a single freckle under her left eye, and even that just made her look prettier.

I noticed how tired I felt and since the girl started making me feel awkward with her silence, I said, "Well. Good chat. I think I'm going to head back now, but I'll let you get back to….whatever it is you're doing."

Walking away, I was about to put my headphones back into place when she stopped me.

"Wait, I'm sorry. That was rude of me. You don't have to go."

I turned around and she smiled sweetly at me.

"This is my favorite spot to come sit and just think about things."

Her continuing the conversation almost felt like she was begging for my company. Oh well, I guess. I have nothing else to do. I walked back over and plopped down next to her. "This place is nice." I complimented.

"Yea, I think so." She said, looking at me.

She wouldn't stop smiling at me. "Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

"Oh! No, sorry. I don't mean to stare. It's just. I don't get much of an opportunity to talk to anyone." She looked away from me. Probably trying to not scare me off.

Is she really that lonely? I would think a girl like her has tons of friends. Then again. If all she does is sit there and smile at them, I understand why she doesn't. I feel kind of sorry for her.

"Why don't you make some friends in town then?" I ask. "There are more people over there rather than in these woods."

She looked at me with a sad face. "It's not that easy."

"Well, if you're shy…"

"It's not that." She cut me off looking down at the water.

I didn't want to hurt her feelings, which I feel like I'm doing accidently. "Well, you're already making a friend out of me." I smiled at her.

She looked at me and managed to pull her mouth into a grin.

I could sense myself becoming more and more tired. "Well, I think I'm going to head out now, but it was really nice meeting you!"

I stood up and brushed the dirt off my butt and hands.

"I guess I'll see you around?" she asked me.

"Of course." I smiled back.

Putting my headphones back in my ear, I waved at her and ran off toward my car. I felt drained. Maybe I'm just hungry. I'm going to get back and cook us all a big breakfast. We're going to have eggs, and toast, and bacon, and sausage, and biscuits with gravy. My stomach growled. That's definitely what I needed. Food!

I get back to my car and grab my keys from behind my tire. I hopped in and turned it on into reverse. I was about to start backing up when I noticed a figure in my rearview mirror standing in my car's way to leave.

I was already irritated because I felt drained and wanted some food. Now some guy wants to be a creeper and not let me leave to go satisfy my hunger. I put my car into park and got out. "What the hell are you doing?" I shout at the man blocking me. There goes my good mood.

"This is private property!" He said bluntly. I felt like he was trying to be intimidating. It probably worked on most people, but not on me.

I look around at the woods. "Oh, is it? You know, someone should really invent a sign that says 'No Trespassing, Private Property.' Oh! Why don't you do that? Yea! You would make millions off of that. Not to mention, you can put them around your property so someone like annoying, little me doesn't think they can just run amuck wherever they feel. You know what? I'll give that one to you. I'm full of other great ideas that can make me rich, so that's your freebee."

I look back toward him. I couldn't help but be a little sarcastic. That's how I get when I'm annoyed.

I could see his nostrils flare as I made him angry. "Just get out of here and don't come back," he grit out his teeth.

I smiled sweetly, enjoying pissing him off. "Happily. If there wasn't a huge jackass in my way."

He glared daggers at my cheerful expression. I could tell he wanted to be stubborn and not move. To say something back. But he resisted. He slowly moved out of my way, dramatically extending his arm out to show my clear passage.

I gave him one last smile and left.

I was a little irritated on the ride back, but remembering that guy's expression did make me feel a little better. _God, I'm such a bad person_ , I laugh to myself.

I get back and walk upstairs. I glance into Stiles' room to see him still sleeping, and then head to the bathroom to take a shower.

After the shower; I stroll downstairs, already feeling better from being cleaner, and I start breakfast. When I was making the bacon, the smell was so strong that it woke Stiles, making him come downstairs. He still looked exhausted but said he was fine. He was always just 'fine.' Well, I didn't believe that crap. Not for a minute.

Over breakfast, I really wanted to ask him about his nightmare but decided against it. If he wanted to tell me what was going on, then he would. I don't like forcing people to tell me something. That would usually just result in them lying and there isn't anything I can't stand more than liars.

I still wanted to cheer him up, so I offered to go get some ice cream after breakfast.

He laughed at me saying, "you're still hungry after all this?" He pointed toward the clean plates that were full moments ago.

"Stiles, you know as well as I. There is always room for ice cream."

He chuckled at me and I could swear I heard him say something about me being a fat girl at heart, but he accepted anyway.

I cleaned up the dishes as Stiles went back upstairs to get dressed and we left to a nearby diner.

I was in a pretty decent mood again since I had eaten and was happy to be hanging out with Stiles, getting some ice cream. That was until I walked into the diner and saw the same jerk from earlier sitting at the counter drinking some coffee and reading a book.

"You have got to be kidding me," I exclaimed. The guy looked in my direction, saw me looking at him and with an annoyed face, rolled his eyes and looked back at his book.

Oops, did I say that out loud?

Stiles looks at me confused. "Is everything ok? Do you not want to come here anymore?"

"No. No, I'm fine." I told him, brushing it off. I'm here for him. Who cares if this guy just so happens to also be here.

We sat down at a booth along the window and started peering through the menus. I found what I wanted and was about to ask Stiles what he wanted when I noticed his expression. He was looking at the menu with a puzzled look. As if he was trying to decipher some code.

"Need help reading it?" I joked.

Stiles looked up at me and put the menu in the napkin holder with a disgruntled look on his face. "I'm just going to get a sundae or something."

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, fine." He smiled but I knew it was fake.

We ordered our ice cream and ate it through some mild conversation. He was telling me about what he does with his friends, pausing at some points. It seemed like he kept choosing his words carefully. But no. I'm not going to ask. I'm just going to sit here and let him tell me what he feels like. It kind of hurts. I feel like he doesn't trust me like he used to. Did something change between us or is he just growing up and that's what teenage boys do.

We continued to talk until the waiter came back over and smiled at me. "Is there anything else I can get for you, sweetheart?" He asked, directing the question towards me.

"No, I think we're fine." I told him.

"No? Nothing at all? How about my number?" He smiled confidently at me, leaning on the edge of my side of the booth.

That. Has got to be. The worst pick up line. I have ever heard. Stiles looked at the guy with a 'are you serious, bro' look and I just sat there staring around the room. I noticed the jerkoff at the counter glanced in my direction, but then back to his book.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm good." I finally responded to the waiter.

"Oh, come on now. I think you are really pretty and I was just wondering if I could take you on a date sometime. Maybe tonight?"

 _Really, dude?_

Stiles looked amused as he saw my face getting red. I know it was. I could feel the heat washing over it.

"Are you blushing," the waiter asked me. If it was possible, his smile grew wider as if in success.

 _God damn it!_

"No, I assure you. I am not." I looked at Stiles smirking at me. I'm glad that this guy harassing me could be the center of his entertainment. "And no thank you to the date."

The guy looked at me with disbelief, "What? Do you have something better to do?"

"I might." I told him bluntly.

"So that's a no, you don't have something better to do. You're just trying to play hard to get." He gave me a knowing look. I saw people starting to stare in our direction, watching us as if this was reality tv.

"No, I'm not trying to play 'hard to get.' I'm not trying to play anything." Did this guy realize how much he was embarrassing himself?

"It's ok," he chuckled. "I like hard to get."

"I'm. Not. Playing. Hard. To. Get." I told him.

Stiles realized that I was starting to get irritated and decided that that was enough. He told the waiter, amusement in his voice, "Hey man. She doesn't want a date. Just leave it, ok?"

"Excuse me, little one? Grown-ups are talking. Just keep eating your dessert like a good boy or we will have to ground you." The waiter mocked Stiles.

Stiles looked at him incredulously. I knew he wanted to say something but before he got the chance, the waiter turned back to me.

"Now come on, I'll pick you up at 8 tonight and we can go have some fun. I'll even put in the effort to get a babysitter for half pint here." He motioned toward Stiles.

Wow, this guy actually thinks he is slick. Not to mention, messing with me was one thing, but now he's taking Stiles down too? Hell no.

"Look, I'm telling you one last time." I glared at him. "Not. Interested."

The waiter stood up straight, annoyed. "Seriously? What? Do you have another date or something?"

"It's not that…" I began.

"Is it with him?" He glared at Stiles. "This kid? What does he have that I don't? I mean, he's a….he's a...kid!"

I couldn't believe this guy was reacting like this.

"Are you babysitting him? Seriously? What could you guys even do? Play with legos and then you can put him to bed at 8? I'm sorry but you know what, I guess it's your loss. But if you so happen to change your mind," he winked at me. "Here's my number." He began writing his number down on the back of our receipt and stuck it out for me to grab.

Stiles. Was. Pissed.

I could see him fuming, his glare looked as if it would burn through the guy's skull and I know he was about to open his mouth and get himself into trouble so I spoke up before he could.

"It really does bother you?" I smirk at the waiter. "That you don't understand what no means. That you don't understand that I would rather spend my time with someone else. Someone who makes me laugh. Someone who I can tell anything to. Someone that has more personality than I think you will ever have. Someone who I would enjoy their company more than I would enjoy yours. And you know what the best part is?"

I stand up, becoming eye level with the furious boy in front of me. Because he _is_ a boy. A man wouldn't behave this way.

"The best part is…That he is a smart kid and actually has a future. A future that will consist of him being the boss of snot nosed, little brats that used to be jocks in high school thinking they own the place just to find out how hard the world is without mommy and daddy carrying him around. So now little boy has to go work in the cold, hard world as a waiter and pick on people he thinks are lesser than him just because that's what makes him feel better about his failure. So you know what?"

I picked up my full glass of water.

"I'm ok with that!" And I dumped the cold beverage on top of his head. "Oh waiter!" I called, holding up my empty glass. "I need a refill."

I saw the jerk from earlier choke on his coffee, hastily grabbing napkins as he spilled some onto himself. I sat back in my seat. He wasn't the only one who saw what happened. A few people snickered at the waiter as he stormed off, cursing.

"Did you see his face?" Stiles laughed, tears coming out of his eyes. "Oh man, that just made my whole week."

I grinned at him. "Oh I'm not done yet."

Stiles raised an eyebrow at me as I grabbed a dollar out of my wallet.

"Wait, you aren't actually tipping that guy?" He asked me, dumbstruck.

"Of course I have to tip him. I just humiliated him. It's the least I could do."

Stiles looked disappointed but still held amusement on his face. I took his glass of water that he hadn't drank at all and I put the dollar bill in it. I grabbed the menu that Stiles put in the napkin holder earlier and placed it on top. Putting one hand flat on the menu and the other gripping the glass upside down, I flipped them over. I placed them back on the table, keeping pressure on the glass, I whipped the menu out from under it so that the glass lay upside down with all its contents still held within and floating around in the ice, was my one dollar bill.

Stiles looked up at me, "You are seriously the best person I know."

I laughed at him as we began walking toward the cash register to pay for our food. Again, I noticed the guy on the counter glancing in my direction with a smirk formed on his lips. When I caught him staring, he looked back down at his book. Well, I know it was a good show, but it's over now. He should really stop looking.

We left and my mission of cheering Stiles up was definitely a success.

On the car ride home, we mostly made fun of the waiter. But Stiles also mentioned that on Sunday nights at the local bar not even two blocks from the house, they hold a writer's night. That's tomorrow night. He thought I should go and read a piece of my work. He also asked if he could go. I told him no, of course. Even when he gave me a puppy dog face, I told him there was no way I could let him go to a bar.

1\. It's a school night.

2\. He's underage. They wouldn't even let him in.

And 3. He needed to sleep. He had barely had any sleep at all last night, and I feel like tonight will be the same.

He was disappointed but brushed it off because he was still too happy about what happened at the diner. We arrived back home, deciding to just watch movies all day and into the late night.

 **A/N So we had a little Derek in there. Yay! Now, please tell me what you all think of the story so far. Do you like how Olivia handled the situation with the waiter? I do. But I'm also biased. Haha. Well, I promise there will be more soon. Please stay with me and keep reading! *winky faces***


End file.
